


龙门都市的夜生活

by xiaobai1619



Category: ArkNights, 明日方舟, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, 双狼组 - Freeform, 口入, 强制性性交, 拉德 - Freeform, 捆绑, 禁锢 - Freeform, 轻度暴力, 道具, 高潮
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaobai1619/pseuds/xiaobai1619
Summary: 不听话的狼，是要受到惩罚的。
Relationships: Lappland/Texas (Arknights), 拉普兰德/德克萨斯
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	龙门都市的夜生活

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning!  
> 本文包含车戏，道具play，捆绑，禁锢，深入，强制性性交等情节。  
> ooc崩坏致歉，初次写车戏文笔很一般。  
> 全程自主完成同人文创作，没有任何人给予帮助或提出看法，属于原创作品。  
> 本文经过精心修改，某些读起来不便的语句请给予适当的理解与联想。  
> 可以开始阅读了。

晚上二十时，正值龙门市区晚高峰之时，街道上来来往往的都是行人，这时城市中星光闪烁的霓虹灯也开始渐渐亮起，沿着大街小巷、高楼大厦、以及各种建筑物的边框，一条条灯带泛着五彩的颜色，映射在人们的脸颊上，整座城市显得格外繁华，人头攒动，甚至引起了交通堵塞，龙门市区交警这个时候也要忙于奔波，开始管理城市交通的治安。

企鹅物流此时此刻才刚刚下班，所幸，今天的夜班是由能天使接管，德克萨斯终于可以好好休息一下了，毕竟持续跑夜路跑了十四天，难免会有些筋疲力尽，体力不支，而且偶尔还会遭遇半路上突然杀出来的整合运动，几天之前德克萨斯因为这个事情和整合运动的人打了一架，还受了些伤，对此，她属实是心有余力而不足，接到大帝派发的休假通知之后，便立刻收拾好了自己的衣物，整理好东西就离开了龙门贸易大厦。

与往常一样，德克萨斯还是走进那个熟悉的地铁站，掏出自己的地铁票刷卡进站，龙门的地铁依旧是那么拥挤，常常要等到车走了三四趟，地铁的人流分流一些之后才能勉强挤得上去车门，德克萨斯有自己的住所，离龙门一环并不远，也就地铁三四站的距离，当然有时候赶不上，就花钱去打车，只不过是花一些“碍眼的钱”罢了，这些琐事对于德克萨斯来说，根本不算什么。

晚上二十一时，德克萨斯带着一身疲惫和在地铁上与人流“战斗”之后的痕迹，回到了小区里。整个小区很安静，种着许多植被，一丛丛树映入眼帘，路灯昏昏暗暗地照在石板路上，远离喧嚣，这是德克萨斯一向的原则，她本人并不喜欢过于吵闹的地区：马路旁、高架桥下、市中心地带……这些地方难免少不了人群的喧哗和汽车的鸣笛声，让德克萨斯觉得心烦不已，加上一天的工作过于繁重，本就心生浮躁，这些再来打扰她的日常生活，岂不是火上浇油。

家住在顶层楼，还有个阳台晚上可以出来看看天上的星星，散散心什么的，德克萨斯倒是没想这么多，反而很喜欢坐在那吹着和风，喝喝咖啡什么的。大帝给了她五天的假期，在此期间可以去干自己想干的任何事情，其余的小事就让可颂和空她们处理。还是那个熟悉的电梯间，还是那个熟悉的走廊，还是那个熟悉的动作——从包里拿出钥匙，推开了房门。

在家的白狼已经等候德克萨斯多时了，她正坐在沙发上尽兴地打着游戏，一边哈哈大笑起来，听闻德克萨斯进门的声响，耳朵立刻往外侧撇了撇，放下手柄哒噔哒噔跑到德克萨斯跟前，那是和德克萨斯同居的拉普兰德，公务期间，在龙门这边合伙买了套房子，两人都有工作，手头上还算宽裕，过过滋润的小日子还是没有问题的。

德克萨斯根本不理会拉普兰德的热情，还是叼着那根Pocky，解下单肩包，把披肩和外衣脱下来，到浴室把所有脏旧的衣物脱下来放到洗衣机里，躺进事先接满热水的浴缸里，长叹了一声以表示轻松和愉悦，随即打开花洒，开始洗头，依旧保持着她沉默寡言的态度。拉普兰德心中自然不乐意德克萨斯如此地轻视她，便跟着德克萨斯悄悄跟了进来，一直趴在玻璃背后偷偷看着她洗澡，露了半个头出来，盯着德克萨斯那诱人的身躯——一头黑长直的秀发，白泽而又光滑的肌肤，微微挺翘的臀部，纤细的腰，拉普兰德顺势直接从背后抱上去，德克萨斯被突如其来的双手扼住了腰，身子打了个激灵，先是惊讶，再变成恼怒成羞，拉普兰德也二话没说脱了衣服躺进了浴缸里，开始抚摸着德克萨斯的肩膀。

“喂！拉普兰德，你做什么，快点出去，谁允许你跟进来了？”德克萨斯突然失声叫出来，推开了拉普兰德的胳膊。

拉普兰德挑了挑眉毛，便挪到德克萨斯的背后，对着她的耳边呢喃道，“我说德克萨斯啊，工作了一天很辛苦了吧，我是来帮你解闷的啊——”她抖了抖耳朵对着德克萨斯脸旁边呼气，说罢，用手轻轻掐了一下德克萨斯腰上的软肉，对方当即颤了一下，准备起身。

拉普兰德拽住德克萨斯的胳膊，将她拖入水中，并用着不愠不火的语气说道，“不听话的孩子是有惩罚的哦”，德克萨斯没多考虑什么，“我可懒得和你玩！”，拉普兰德浅笑了一声，“可是人家很无聊哦，就想找德克萨斯玩玩呢——”

拉普兰德的动作一向都是果断、直接，她会正面攻击德克萨斯的私处，捏着她的腰腹和大腿，与此同时注意着挑起德克萨斯的情欲，同时慢慢地亲吻着德克萨斯的赤贝，时不时上前嗦一嗦耳尖，从上颚一直舔到脖颈，再从脖颈一直吸吮到乳尖，在恶意地挤开德克萨斯双腿的同时，一点点安抚着德克萨斯，让她放松警惕。

拉普兰德紧紧拥抱着德克萨斯，对方一直处于精神紧绷的状态，拉普兰德将手指伸向她的私处，用光滑的指甲轻轻刮擦着软如花瓣的穴口，抵着自己的手背，德克萨斯恼怒了，脱离她的管制，“拉普兰德，你可真是个……”未等到德克萨斯说完，拉普兰德便从一旁拿出了口球将其戴上，将系扣扣紧，德克萨斯伸手去抓，也被拉普兰德用手铐铐住了双手，下身用力被掰开双腿，德克萨斯失去战斗力，久而久之，肌肉紧绷的德克萨斯终于也才逐渐地放弃，双手背在背后，敏感的身体随着任性玩弄她的手，时不时一颤，她柔软的双腿再次开始逐渐绷紧，腿上被拉直的肌肉勾勒出迷人的弧度，此时德克萨斯的呼吸变得略微急促，而浅薄。

拉普兰德用手撩开德克萨斯的头发，甩到肩后，舔舐、咬着脖颈侧面的皮肤，随即开始用力，两颗尖牙刺穿了肌肤，深深陷了进去，德克萨斯被嘴上的口球所束缚，只能低声地呜咽着，拉普兰德松口后，留下了一个带着血印的牙咬痕，下身的手指还在刮擦着穴口，速度开始变快，德克萨斯就像钟表一样，随着自己的动作被带得一跳一跳，嘴里溢出了难忍的呻吟。德克萨斯底下湿了，浸渍了拉普兰德的手，拉普兰德把德克萨斯从浴室抱出来，放到了床上，正在穴口一圈圈地戳着，她趁德克萨斯不注意时，将一根手指挤了进去，在里面开始搅动。德克萨斯在她身上颤抖着，穴道里面高兴地吸住拉普兰德的手指，拉普兰德俯下身去吮吸嘬起她挺立的乳峰。

性事中的德克萨斯早已没有了平时的冷漠模样，一切架势就此瓦解，而这正是疯狂地吸引着拉普兰德的地方，德克萨斯感受得到拉普兰德的唇瓣抿住了她的乳尖，感受得到用齿尖拉扯，感受得到拉普兰德深入的手指毫无规律地在她体内作乱，待扩张完毕，拉普兰德立刻塞进了第二根手指，德克萨斯咬着嘴唇，此刻也变得渐渐失去理智，嘴中漏出抽泣的声音，惹得拉普兰德兴奋不已，随后，拉普兰德的两根手指开始模仿性交的动作在内抽插，一曲一伸，德克萨斯的面容变得涨红无比，抽插的速度越来越快，下面的水声也越来越大，德克萨斯的敏感点被拉普兰德持续撞击，仿佛要到达巅峰，拉普兰德就此停手，将手指抽了出来。

没等德克萨斯喘息的机会，拉普兰德拿出来一根按摩棒，借着德克萨斯穴道分泌的蜜汁黏液，顺利地插了进去，一口气顶到了最底部，德克萨斯立刻低吟了一声，拉普兰德太喜欢德克萨斯现在的淫荡的样子了，随即启动了按摩棒，刺激着德克萨斯整条穴道，德克萨斯紧紧吸着那根巨棒，开始流淌出透明的汁液，嘴上开始喘着粗气，用鼻孔大肆呼吸着。德克萨斯难受不堪地扭动着身子，对于眼前色情的拉普兰德而言只有无限的勾引，扭动着那挺翘的臀部和腰。

“德克萨斯——难受就快点叫出来……！”

德克萨斯依旧没有做声，见状，拉普兰德将按摩棒抽了出来，拿出一个跳蛋塞进了德克萨斯的穴口，将开关调到了二档，德克萨斯再也不能理智，开始持续低吟，拉普兰德将跳蛋震动的频率调到最大档，下身瞬间酥麻而又颤动的感觉像电流一般刺激着德克萨斯的大脑，德克萨斯无法忍耐，开始唔唔唔地叫出声来，拉普兰德觉得还不够，用手拍打着德克萨斯的翘臀，有时候还突然用力，德克萨斯被刺激出了生理眼泪，呜啊呜啊地喊着，一声声尖锐而又充满色诱。

德克萨斯的穴口像水龙头一样止不住地往外流淌着蜜汁，黏滑得腻人，开始卷缩着身子，像条虫一般扭动着，拉普兰德又戳了戳她的敏感点，德克萨斯一瞬间达到了高潮，在潮喷的那一刻，拉普兰德迅速抽出跳蛋，将那根粗大的按摩棒重新塞回了德克萨斯娇嫩的穴口，德克萨斯呜呜了两声，高潮的水流被极速憋了回去，自己也头朝前半跪着，这更有助于拉普兰德深入，拉普兰德看着已经进去三分之二的按摩棒，开始旋转，蹭着德克萨斯的肉壁，一点点往里探，德克萨斯嘴里迷迷糊糊吐出几个字：不能进去了！而拉普兰德完全没有理会，旋转着，左右晃动着往里冲，又插进去了一大截，德克萨斯被探寻到了前所未有的深度，嘴上的声音变成了断断续续的呻吟，拉普兰德依然捏拿着按摩棒，似乎找到了入口，将最后一截推入了穴口，按摩棒的顶端竟然挤进了宫口，德克萨斯再一次到达高潮。

由于拉普兰德没有给她喷的机会，一直憋屈着的德克萨斯居然哭了出来，低声抽泣着，一滴滴眼泪落了下来，嘴里呜咽道：快拔出来，拉普兰德过去轻轻舔掉她的眼泪，但是没有帮她解开口球，拉普兰德捏紧按摩棒，往外抽出了一截子，德克萨斯得到了缓和与放松，不再那么难受，这时拉普兰德又突然将已经抽出一半的按摩棒全部插了回去，德克萨斯被刺激到无法说话，身子弓了起来，拉普兰德笑出了声，看着面前如此不堪的德克萨斯，成为她的“杰作”，甚是喜悦，拉普兰德把按摩棒抽了出来，德克萨斯聚积已久的蜜液一下子喷涌而出，再次达到了高潮，顺着大腿内侧一直往外淌，淋湿了一大片床单。  
德克萨斯被按摩棒操大了穴口，导致不能紧闭，只能微微张合着，拉普兰德用手接着那些液体，解开了德克萨斯的口球。

“嘶哈……嘶哈……拉普兰德……不——”

拉普兰德将液体全部倒进了德克萨斯的口腔中，并再次戴上口球，德克萨斯被迫张嘴，只好将那恶心的液体咽下去，黏糊的感觉充斥了口腔，德克萨斯也没有办法，动了动喉部，全部吞咽了下去，还干呕了几下，却无济于事，只是眼角挂着晶莹的泪珠。

“怎么样？德克萨斯，这可是你自己的味道哦，好喝吧？”拉普兰德一脸坏笑地说道。

下身一直被按摩棒填满，如今拔出，穴口却还在一张一翕，令人着迷。“这就是德克萨斯一直冷漠我的惩罚哦，我这个人啊，最讨厌被无视了，下不为例哦——”拉普兰德解开口球吻上了德克萨斯的嘴，舌尖与她的舌根缠绕着，剐蹭着口腔壁，黏液在口中交互，德克萨斯喘着气，拉出一道道银线，拉普兰德当然不能就此放过她，只是将手铐解开用静电胶带缠绕了起来，戴好口球，在她一张一翕的穴口里放进去跳蛋开到二档，给德克萨斯套上了女仆装，亲手给她穿上了黑丝，为她的胸前打好了一个精致的蝴蝶结。

“德克萨斯就这样戴着睡一晚上哦。”

德克萨斯极度地羞涩，下身虽说没有高潮般的刺激，但还是感到如电流穿透一般，令人难受，整个人被禁锢着，也说不了话，只能低声呜呜着，拉普兰德很满意自己的“礼物”，亲亲德克萨斯的额头，将她搂在怀里，向她道了晚安。

德克萨斯一晚上忍受着来自跳蛋的持续刺激以及口球的束缚，时不时在夜里轻微扭动一下身子来缓解穴口的酥麻感，一直持续到了第二天。

**Author's Note:**

> Tencent QQ number:46963870  
> Annual online  
> Popi question box  
> https://www.popiask.cn/46963870


End file.
